Memories
by Kuroi Amaya
Summary: Couldn't think of a better title. Contains oc's and various shinigami. Kuroi Amaya is an ordinary substitute shinigami... or so she thought, until an extremely rare link is discovered between her and her zanpakutō! Rated T for violence/murder.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER #1 CHAPTER #1

The silken curtains blew in the night breeze, the window thrown open as far as it would go. The silver moonlight illuminated the room where Amaya lay sleeping. The air seemed to ripple slightly, and a charm on the bedside table began screaming. Groaning, Amaya sat up. Grumbling about having to work at such an indecent hour, she gripped it tightly. She was thrown out of her body and tucked the charm into her obi. Vaulting out of the open window, the young Shinigami shunpōed across roofs, racing towards the hollow.

Unsheathing her zanpakutō, Amaya ran the hollow's mask through in an instant. Looking around, she noticed the hollow's would-be prey… a young ghost who's chain of fate was nearly gone. Amaya walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He was unconscious. She gently pressed the end of her zanpakutō's hilt to his forehead, then stepped back as he was engulfed in blue light and flew away as a hell moth to Soul Society.

Shivering, Amaya sheathed Arashi and looked up at the sky. The moon was full, but struggling to stay out from behind heavy clouds. The chill wind reminded Amaya of training, and she grinned. Add a little snow and ice, and this was _**her **_domain. She turned and shunpōed back the way she had come, jumping through her window. Amaya always left it open. She didn't mind the cold.

Placing her shinigami seal back on the dressing table, Amaya re-entered her body and collapsed onto her bed. Glancing at her digital alarm clock, she groaned. What was the point of getting back into bed when her alarm went off in 20 minutes?!

Rolling back out of bed, Amaya got dressed, tying the charm to her belt loop. Grabbing her school bag, she began dumping books into it. She slipped her mp3 player into her pocket along with her wallet and shouldered her backpack, grimacing at the weight. Her alarm began beeping. Turning, Amaya flipped it off. She left her room, making her way to the kitchen.

Amaya made herself an energy shake, drinking it in a few gulps. Leaving the house, she slipped her keys into her schoolbag. Walking the few blocks to Urahara's place, Amaya sighed. School work was really piling up, and shinigami training and duties added a lot of strain.

She was jolted out of her reverie as four extremely familiar reiatsus appeared. Turning a corner, Amaya made her way towards them. Suddenly they moved, reappearing seconds later right on top of her. She stopped dead as four shinigami shunpōed to her location.

"What do you want?" she demanded of the two captains and their vice-captains.

"Yamamoto-sōtaichou's orders." Byakuya replied.

"Yeah, but what do you want?" she demanded again.

Hitsugaya handed her a note. Amaya read it, her eyes narrowing. She looked up at them.

"You're still human." Matsumoto said. It wasn't a question.

"So?"

Hitsugaya and Byakuya grabbed Amaya from behind, tightening their grip as she struggled, Byakuya clapping a hand over her mouth to smother her screams. Amaya bit down hard, tasting blood. Byakuya hissed in pain but didn't remove his hand. Renji held a knife against Amaya's throat. She went deathly still.

"Don't worry, it's a human knife, so it won't damage your soul." Renji assured Amaya. "This will only take a moment."

Saying that, he pressed the knife as hard as he could into her throat. Amaya choked as the cold steel sliced her windpipe, unable to scream as the pain flared. Her struggles grew weaker as her body died. Within a few seconds, Amaya was dead, her body lying on the pavement.

"I'm going to _**KILL YOU**_!" Amaya screamed, advancing on Renji. Matsumoto grabbed Arashi from Amaya's waist. He promptly encased her in ice.

"But you haven't got your zanpakutō." Renji taunted as Hitsugaya and Byakuya restrained her again. Amaya began screaming insults and struggling, but Hitsugaya jammed a piece of cloth into her mouth. Renji walked up to the frozen Matsumoto.

"Arashi, let her go, or I'll make you." He ordered. Arashi threw icicles at him. Renji sighed. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

Putting his hands out in front of him, Renji yelled. "Destructive art number 33: Shot of red fire!"

Reiatsu shot from his right palm, hitting arashi near the tip, gouging a deep scratch in the metal. The ice immediately fell off Matsumoto in chunks. Amaya screamed in pain through the cloth as a gash appeared across her left cheek. It felt as though her soul had shattered into a million pieces. After a couple of seconds, she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER #1 CHAPTER #2

Slowly, Amaya became aware of voices. After a few moments she identified them as Renji, Unohana, Hitsugaya, Byakuya, and Matsumoto. She opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Tried, and failed.

"Owwwww…" she groaned.

"Stay still." Unohana ordered, holding Amaya down.

"L-Let me up so I can _**kill Renji**_!" Amaya yelled.

"No. You can barely move, let alone fight." Unohana answered.

"At least let go of me." Amaya muttered. Unohana hesitantly removed her hands from Amaya's shoulders.

"Wha-What on Earth did you DO to us?!" Amaya growled.

"Us?" Renji asked, confused.

"Arashi and me!" Amaya yelled. "What did you _**do**_?!"

The shinigami in the room all fell silent.

"You… you mean that Renji's attack on Arashi affected _**you**_?" Matsumoto gasped.

"_**Of course it did!!**_" Amaya screamed.

"Wh-who's Arashi?" Unohana enquired.

Hitsugaya placed Amaya's zanpakutō on to the bed next to her. The metal around the scratch had turned black. Amaya realised that the gash in her face had been stitched up. Putting her hand on Arashi's blade, Amaya felt true fear. The metal, usually icy cold, was room temperature. Amaya pulled her hand away and examined her fingers. The familiar dusting of ice crystals that Arashi usually left on them was absent. She began to panic.

"Unohana, help! We're dying!" Amaya gasped as her strength ebbed. The edges of her vision were turning black.

Unohana turned pale, and then placed one glowing hand on Amaya's gash, the other on Arashi's. Amaya gasped in pain, struggling feebly.

"Shhhh…" Unohana soothed, pushing her glowing hands hard against the twin wounds. Amaya screamed and blacked out again.

She came around to the sound of Renji, Matsumoto and Unohana arguing.

"We need to know!"

"She's still unconscious!"

When she's awake, we'll-"

"I will _**not**_ have you interrogating my patient!"

Amaya opened her eyes. Moving her hand across the blankets, her fingers met Arashi's blade. She gently slid them along him, grinning at the temperature as ice crystals dusted her fingers. She sat up shakily, and Unohana placed a hand in the middle of her back.

"Careful. Not too fast." She ordered, leaning Amaya against the bedhead.

"Owwww…" Amaya groaned.

"How're you feeling?" Unohana asked.

"Rotten." Amaya muttered.

"Drink this." Unohana pressed a cup to Amaya's lips. The liquid was extremely bitter, making Amaya cough and splutter, but it did get rid of her headache.

"How's Arashi?"

"He's okay. Whatever you did, it worked."

"That's good." Unohana handed her a glass of water, which Amaya drank.

"Amaya…" Renji began.

"No." Unohana's voice was stern. "Renji, I will_** not**_ have you interrogating my patient!"

Renji's face hardened. "Unohana-taichou, we _need to know_!"

Unohana sighed.

"Amaya, why did my attack on Arashi affect _**you**_?" Renji asked.

"Huh? Well, I guess it's because Arashi's my zanpakutō, so I'm linked to him. My injuries hurt him, and his hurt me. Doesn't that happen to everyone?"

The shinigami were silent.

"_**Doesn't it?**_" Amaya demanded.

Unohana's answer was halting. "No. your link with Arashi… it's extremely rare, but not unheard of. Right now… right now there are no known shinigami who have it."

"You make it sound like some sort of disease." Amaya muttered.

"Not a disease, but a valuable gift."

Amaya sighed. "Could you please open the window?"

"But… but it's snowing outside!"

Amaya's eyes were cold as ice. "Exactly."


	3. Chapter 3

Okay… I finally figured out how to add comments to the story

**CHAPTER #3**

**Okay… I finally figured out how to add comments to the story!! But now I can't be bothered editing the first two chapters… I know, I'm lazy…**

**Right, about chapter #2… I Made up the link between Amaya and Arashi!! What can I say, I was bored…**

**This story is written in conjunction with** _**randomchik **_**and she's calling it "fireflower"… but she hasn't uploaded it yet hehehe! And also with **_**Happy Bubble Sakura**_**, but she hasn't uploaded it either… lol! The naughty Bakas!**

**Emiko (Happy Bubble Sakura): OI!**

**Amaya (Me): Well you TOLD me to say that!**

**Emiko: COPYWRIGHT!!**

**Hanabi: hahaha!!**

**Amaya: Don't laugh!!**

**Emiko: COPYWRIGHT!!**

**Amaya: How is that copywright??**

**Emiko: BECAUSE I SAID SO!!... copywright!**

**Amaya: grrr……**

**Emiko: COPYWRIGHT!!**

**Hanabi: Just read the story… please??**

**Emiko: COPYWRIGHT!!**

……………………………………………………………………

Amaya sat in the hospital bed, her fingertips lightly brushing Arashi's hilt. A flurry of snowflakes blew through the open window, the wind tossing them through Amaya's hair. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sunset.

Hinamori entered the room. "Kuroi-san?"

"It's Amaya." She opened her eyes.

"A-Amaya-san, how are you?"

"I'm feeling a bit better. You?"

"I guess so, but it still hurts… even after so long… I still can't believe it… and now you're here permanently… they hurt even more when there's someone to trigger them."

Amaya sighed. "I know. Memories still hurt long after the physical wounds have faded away. But would you rather live with the pain due to the bad parts, or forgetting the good moments and losing all empathy and understanding?"

"Oh… that makes sense. Hmmm… what of your memories?"

"… They… they still hurt, but I can live with the pain. It's better than forgetting."

"You've helped me a lot. Arigatoo, Kuroi-san!"

She smiled. "It's Amaya."

"Hai, Amaya-san! Ja mata ne!"

Hinamori turned and ran out the door, closing it behind her, leaving Amaya alone. Amaya's smile vanished as the memories assaulted her. She screwed her eyes shut and gripped Arashi's hilt, their pain combined.

/

A four year old girl ran through the snow, shivering.

"Ja mata ne!" she called back to her friend.

"Ja mata ne, Amaya-chan!" Emiko screamed, jumping up and down.

Amaya smiled and skipped up the steps, opening her front door and walking inside. "I'm home!" she called.

The house was silent.

"Okaasan?" she called.

A scream came from the kitchen. Amaya started, then ran through the kitchen door.

Her mother was wearing a black kimono and using some sort of katana to defend herself from two men, also with katanas, but wearing normal clothing. Her mother's arm was dripping blood. One of the men yelled "BANKAI!" and slashed Amaya's mother, who fell to the floor.

"Okaasan!" Amaya screamed, running to her side.

Her mother's eyes widened. "A-Amaya?... R-run! _**Now**_!"

"What?" Amaya gasped.

"The brat can see us." One of the men commented.

Suddenly, a group of people burst into the room. One was wearing a stripy green hat, a green hat, and weird sandals. Another had purple hair and was wearing black pants and an orange jacket. The third person was wearing the same clothes as Amaya's mother. They killed the men quickly, and then converged upon Kuroi Chi.

"She's dying!"

"Chi-san! You're gunna be alright! Just hold on!"

"D-Don't… lie… to… me!" Chi's breathing was laboured. She turned her head. "Amaya, come… here! I'm… d-dying…"

Amaya took her hand. "Okaasan?"

Chi placed a necklace in Amaya's palm, then whispered. "Be strong… I… love you…"

Saying that, she stabbed her katana through Amaya's heart and poured her power into her. The resulting light slowly disappeared. Amaya felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the stripy hat guy's face.

"You okay kid?"

"Y-yeah…" Amaya looked down. "Okaasan!" Chi wasn't breathing. Amaya collapsed, crying. The hat guy pulled her close to him, stroking her silver hair.

"It's okay, young shinigami." He whispered, and gently returned her to her body. "It's okay."

/

………………………………………………………………………………………..

**Emiko: COPYWRIGHT!!**

**Hanabi: SHUT UP!! (drags Emiko out of the room)**

**Emiko: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! Copywright…**

**Amaya: FINALLY!! But yeah, this is my 1****st**** Bleach fanfic, so please be nice!**

**Emiko: (runs back in) COPYWRIGHT!!**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER #4 CHAPTER #4

**Okay… I wrote this in maths because I was bored and right now as I'm typing this up I'm in media studies and typing with my left hand because my right hand is cuffed to someone for our project. (hangs head in shame). Victoria, SHUT UP!!**

**Okay, not in media anymore…**

**Ummm… Urahara raises Amaya after Chi dies, if that isn't obvious.**

**Emiko: It is already!**

**Amaya: Okay, okay.**

**Emiko: I win!**

**Amaya: I didn't say tha—**

**Emiko: I WIN AND DON'T YOU DARE DENY MY AWESOMENESS!!**

**Hanabi: (rolls eyes) You guys… stop it…**

**Amaya & Emiko: SHUT UP!! (continue arguing).**

**Hanabi: Just… read it…**

**Emiko: I WIN!!**

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Amaya opened her eyes, clearing her face of all emotion as Unohana walked in. She looked tired.

"You okay?" Amaya queried.

Unohana nodded and went to shut the window.

"Please, leave it." Amaya begged. "I need the cold."

Unohana looked at her for a moment, and then left it. She handed Amaya a glass of purple liquid, which Amaya drank. Then she left the room.

Amaya's fake smile disappeared. Memories hurt so much…

/

"Happy Birthday!!" Urahara roared, pulling the blankets off a sleeping Amaya. "You're twelve!"

"As if I didn't know that already." Amaya muttered, sitting up. "Ohayoo, Ojisan."

"Get up and get dressed! We've gotta go!" he chirped, sweeping out of the room.

Amaya quickly pulled on jeans and a black t-shirt, along with odd socks. Brushing her dead-straight silver hair, she ran to the front door and pulled on her sneakers, meeting Urahara out the front of the house.

"Where are we going, Ojisan?" she asked.

"You'll see."

They caught the bus, which seemed to cause a slight problem due to the fact that people couldn't see Urahara. Amaya paid her fare and they settled into their seats. Since he couldn't be seen, Urahara rode for free.

They got off in a part of town unfamiliar to Amaya, passing a place called the 'Kurosaki Clinic'. They walked a few blocks, then Urahara led Amaya down a street with a park on one side and houses on the other. Amaya felt a strong sense of déjavu. As they walked, they passed a playground in the park.

A girl who looked to be around Amaya's age sat on the swing reading a book. She had black hair with white streaks pulled back into a long ponytail and she was wearing jeans and a purple t-shirt. She looked up and met Amaya's ice blue eyes with her own. One was white and the other black. They widened, and then narrowed as the girl gave Amaya a glare that could kill. Amaya winced and the girl returned to her book, a tear sliding down her face.

"She seems familiar…" Amaya murmured.

Urahara led her up some steps in front of a tumbledown house. He pulled out a key and handed it to Amaya.

"Where'd you get this?"

He wouldn't meet her eyes. "It's yours."

Amaya rolled her eyes and entered the house. It had a distinct air of neglect and everything was covered in white sheets. Amaya turned to face Urahara.

"What's going on?"

"It's time for you to remember. I took these memories form you because they were driving you insane."

"Huh? Urahara, you're delusional."

"This was you mother's. I secured your memories in it."

Urahara fastened a silver necklace with a gem the same ice blue as Amaya's eyes set into the charm around her neck. Amaya gasped as her memories flooded back, collapsing as her mind went into shock. Urahara caught her before she hit the floor.

Amaya realised in a flash who the crying girl on the swing was. Jumping up, she ran outside to the playground. The girl was still there.

"E-Emiko-chan?"

Emiko slammed her book shut and stood up. "You left me. I can't believe you **left**! _**Eight years!!**_" Then she slugged Amaya in the face and ran off. Amaya hadn't seen her since.

/

Amaya opened her eyes again and lay down. The sun had set. She loosened her grip on Arashi's hilt and cried herself to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

**Emiko: I win!**

**Amaya: But… don't you go off and get bashed to death now? How is that **_**winning**_**?**

**Hanabi: Amaya, just… give up.**

**Emiko: I WIN!!**

**Hanibi: (drags Emiko out of the room)**

**Emiko: (screaming from down the hall) I WIN! I WANT POCKY! YAY! POCKY!!**

**Hanabi: (re-enters the room) I gave her pocky… that shoud keep her quiet.**

**Amaya: (puts head in hands) yeah, but now she'll be hyper…**

**Hanabi: (turns pale) I didn't hink of that. (runs out of the room)**

**Okay… finally alone. Any questions? More coming. Please review. Oh, yeah, I actually do wear odd socks… I'M NOT KIDDING!!**

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH, OKAY?? I AM JUST A DELUSIONAL FAN WHO LIKES WRITING FANFICTIONS!!**

**HANABI LIKES RENJI!! … don't ask…**

**Arashi: haha Emiko punched you!**

**Amaya: I KNOW ALREADY!!**

**Emiko: No! Gimme pocky!! BANKAI!! Hahahahaha I WIN!!**


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER #5 CHAPTER #5**Okay, **_**finally**_** done! Emiko finally enters the story! And hopefully I'll actually be bothered typing up the rest of the fanfic as well… It's basically finished, we just have to smooth out a couple of rough patches, and fill in a couple of blank bits…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. I am simply a shinigami who has been ordered not to interfere.**

**Arashi: You're no longer a shinigami!**

**Me: … Urusse! Stop spoiling the story!**

**Anyways, if you want me to include translations for the Japanese bits, say so in your reviews, otherwise I won't be bothered! And the disclaimer... Realise that I'll only include it if I can be bothered… It seems pointless to continue putting it in.**

**This chapter is unusually long by my standards, so please bear with me… I was kinda hyper when I wrote it months ago…**

**Read and review!**

**(Looks around) Hana-chan and Emiko-chan seem to have disappeared… (turns pale) They'd better not be tearing up my office again!!**

………………………………………………………………………

Amaya woke with a start. Her injury was throbbing and she had a headache. She blinked away the snowflakes that had accumulated on her eyelashes and was about to sit up when she heard someone enter the room. She instantly closed her eyes to slits and controlled her breathing, barely managing to keep a scowl from her face as she recognised Mayuri's voice.

"If you touch the zanpakutō, it'll encase you in ice."

Amaya felt movement. Suddenly, Arashi was screaming, his voice echoing throughout Amaya's mind. She sat up in bed, only to have somebody grab her and throw her onto the floor. A piece of cloth was jammed into her mouth and her attackers bound her arms and legs with rope. Amaya spat out the cloth and began to scream for help, only to be cut off by duct tape covering her mouth. She struggled furiously, flaring her reiatsu.

"There will be none of that." Mayuri scolded, fastening something around Amaya's right wrist. It itched and burned and Amaya screamed against the duct tape as it bound her reiatsu below human level, preventing her from using any kidou and making her reiatsu undetectable.

Amaya rolled onto her back, fighting against her panic. Nemu was standing a little ways off holding a long object swathed in blankets. Her glowing hands radiated heat, and Amaya felt the resulting pain through her link with Arashi.

Mayuri hauled Amaya over his shoulder and she struggled angrily. The Twelfth division's taichou then used shunpō to take Amaya to the gates of the Maggot's Nest. The guards admitted him and he descended the stairs. Placing Amaya on the floor, he untied her and left her there without so much as a backwards glance.

Amaya got to her feet and began screaming into the darkness. "Let me out of here! What have I done to deserve this? **Mayuri!!**"

A heavy hand gripped her shoulder. "Urusse. We're trying to sleep." Amaya was thrown across a vast dimly lit chamber, colliding with the wall of a tumbledown little cottage. "You sleep there. That place is empty." The inmate growled, then ambled off into the darkness.

Amaya shakily stood and entered the cottage, turning into the first room on the right. Blankets were folded in a pile on the floor. Amaya took one look at the bed and shuddered. There'd be enough bugs in there to eat her alive! Lying on the heaped blankets, she curled up into a foetal position. Arashi's roars of outrage were still echoing through her mind. She relaxed, letting him drag her into her mindscape.

She opened her eyes to an overcast sky. Rolling over, Amaya looked around for her enraged zanpakutō. She was in a snow-covered area roughly the size of a football field. Beyond the borders a lattice of ice prisms stabbed at the sky, reflecting the ominous grey clouds. Arashi emerged from this "forest", running to Amaya's side. She smiled and sat up as he arrived, dropping to his knees beside her. His eyes were worried and he had an identical wound to Amaya's on his left cheek.

"Now let's see." Mayuri's voice echoed through the frozen universe. Arashi clenched his fists, which were glowing brilliant silver. Mayuri yelped, then growled. "Nemu, get the heater. If we use any other means to melt this ice, Kuroi-san will need medical attention, and our research project will be over before it's even begun." Amaya felt an intense heat on her back. Both she and Arashi yelped, their pain combined.

"Ohayoo, Amaya-chan!" Mayuri sang. "I know you're there with your zanpakutō. Arashi, isn't it? Well, let's come to a compromise. I study Arashi for a week with his co-operation, then I free you from the Maggot's Nest and return Arashi to you, Amaya-chan."

"Don't call me that." Amaya growled.

"What do you mean, my co-operation?" Arashi demanded, his voice clipped and terse.

"I mean you don't attack or freeze me, and you do as I say."

"Arashi's not gunna do what you say." Amaya said angrily.

"Okay, you've got a deal." Mayuri sighed. "Just warning you, some of these experiments may be painful." Amaya and Arashi yelped as heat swept over them, then dissipated.

"He dropped me and left the room." Arashi muttered. "Ja mata ne."

"Hai."

Amaya closed her eyes as Arashi sent her back to her soul. She sat up groggily as screams rent the air.

"Where the fudge am I?"

Amaya winced and got to her feet, making her way towards the gate. Two eyes glared at her as she approached, on black and one white. Amaya barely managed to conceal her shock. Could it be? The girl looked like she was about to start screaming again. How to shut her up?

"Do you mind quieting down?" Amaya hissed, then sighed. "Some of us are trying to sleep."

"Wh-who are you?" the girl gasped, stumbling backwards. Amaya turned away, tears in her eyes. It couldn't be!

My name is Amaya. Now shush." She didn't want her voice to betray her tears. The girl followed her. Amaya was confused. If it really was Emiko, why didn't she punch Amaya? She'd made it pretty clear that they were enemies.

"What are you following me for?" Amaya snapped. "Well?"

The girl's voice echoed through the darkness, full of pain and fear, making Amaya's heart ache. "I don't even know why I'm here! I'm not even dangerous!"

Anger sparked as Amaya whirled to face her. Didn't this girl know _anything?_ "Hush! You don't have to be dangerous to be sent here, you know! I wasn't either, yet here I am!"

Amaya turned, away from the girl, a tear sliding down her cheek, stinging where it met her wound. She walked into the cottage and sat down on the pile of blankets, trying to keep the tears at bay. The girl stood awkwardly outside, shifting from foot to foot. She seemed so scared... Amaya stood up and walked back to the door.

"You can come in you know." The girl jumped. "Come on... er... What did you say your name was again?"

"I don't think I did tell you my name." The girl muttered. "I'm Emiko."

Amaya felt like she'd been kicked in the stomach.

"W-well Emiko, follow me and I'll find you somewhere to sleep." She spun and led Emiko to the end of the hall, where it opened up into a lounge room. Amaya smiled slightly. It looked better than the bedroom.

"Make yourself as comfortable as possible." Amaya said, then turned and walked as fast as she could back down the hall. She collapsed onto the heaped blankets and gave way to furious tears. Emiko was here... How?

Amaya jolted awake as Emiko screamed in pain. "Shiroi! Kuroi! Mayuri, stop it!"

Amaya froze. Mayuri was experimenting on Emiko? She jumped up and raced to the lounge room. Emiko was on the floor, writhing in agony. Amaya put her hands on the girl's shoulders, holding her down.

"Shhh, it's okay Emiko. It's okay."

She gasped as Emiko's voice echoed through her mind. "Amaya?"

"Ohayoo Amaya-chan!" Mayuri sang.

"Urusse, Mayuri." Amaya growled. "Isn't torturing Arashi and me enough without hurting Emiko and her zanpakutō as well?"

It's _**zanpakutōs**_!" Two voices yelled.

"Oh!" Amaya gasped. "S-summimasen!"

Mayuri screamed in pain.

"Mayuri?" Amaya asked.

"Kuroi..." Emiko laughed. "Good on ya!"

Amaya grinned. "You hurt Mayuri? Good work, Kuroi!"

"Who are you? Don't talk to me! We don't know each other!"

"Yes-uh... Yeah, you're right." Amaya didn't want to face Emiko's wrath right now. Mayuri laughed and Emiko and her zanpakutōs screamed in pain.

"Mayuri, stop it!" Amaya yelled. She doubled over in pain, yelping as intense heat travelled down her back. Arashi's screams echoed through her soul. "Ma-Mayuri!!"

He laughed. "Alright, I will... for now..."

He retreated and the pain stopped. A couple of seconds later Emiko opened her eyes.

"A-Amaya-chan?"

"It's okay." Amaya soothed.

"Wh-why is Mayuri doing this?"

"Because..." Amaya sighed. "Because we'ree different. You resemble your zanpakutōs, don't you? And you feel their pain."

"So?"

"Well, so do I."

Emiko froze. "Nani?"

"I resemble Arashi, and I feel his pain."

Emiko nodded miserably. Suddenly she stiffened.

"What's wrong?" Amaya asked. Emiko shushed her as a voice echoed through her mind.

"Oi, Emiko. You realise we know this kid?"

"Huh? Kuroi, what are you talking about?" Emiko asked.

"Amaya, you can hear us, can't you?" Kuroi enquired.

"Ummm... yeah..."

"That confirms it."

"Kuroi, what are you talking about?" Emiko asked. "Stop being stupid. How do we know her?"

"If you don't know, then I'm not gunna tell you."

"Shiroi?" Emiko asked. "Do you know?"

"Nup... She seems familiar, but I can't quite place it."

Amaya removed her hand hurriedly. "I'm tired. See you in the morning." She got up to leave, walking quickly to the door.

"A-Amaya?"

Amaya stopped.

"I-I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings or anything just then."

"What feelings?" Amaya asked. "You made it pretty clear 3 years ago that you think I have none."

Unable to keep the tears at bay any longer, Amaya turned and fled to the bedroom, where she collapsed on top of the blankets and sobbed, falling into a deep sleep.

**...**

**I hope you liked it...**

**Emiko: Yay, I'm finally in the story!**

**Me: Yup, and it's only a few chapters until Hana-chan's introduced in one of my flashbacks. What have you guys been doing anyway?**

**Emiko: I've been getting my taichou drunk... heh... (leaves the room)**

**Me: fine, don't say goodbye...**

**Lol now things are actually starting to happen! I wanna throttle Mayuri! Any questions, just review...**

**Curse this broken arm, typing takes forever...**


End file.
